Stone Ocean
is the sixth part of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, published in Weekly Shonen Jump between 2000 and 2003. In 2011, in a prison in Port St. Lucie, Florida; Jolyne Cujoh, daughter of Jotaro, struggles within a longstanding plot agreed between dead villain DIO and ideologue Enrico Pucci. Part VI is the last part set in the first timeline of JoJo - From Part VII, the story takes place in a separate universe. Plot Summary Stone Ocean Taking place in Port St. Lucie, Florida; Jolyne Cujoh (daughter of Jotaro Kujo) is framed for a DUI murder, ending up in the Green Dolphin Street Prison. Prisoner FE40536: Jolyne Cujoh In prison, she soon becomes uneasy allies with fellow convict and Stand user Ermes Costello (of Kiss). Goo Goo Dolls; Stone Free Jolyne receives an amulet sent by her father, which cuts her hand and unlocks her Stand ability, Stone Free; forming a short-range humanoid Stand, whilst allowing her to extend her range by unraveling her body as living string. Gwess victimizes Jolyne with her new Stand Goo Goo Dolls, but is defeated. Green Dolphin Street Prison The Visitor Jotaro soon comes to visit Jolyne. He informs her that a Stand user named Johngalli A, a disciple of DIO's, framed her so that he could kill her in prison, and urges escape. Jolyne's anger at her father, who has been absent for most of her life, is interrupted by a double attack by Johngalli A's Stand, Manhattan Transfer, and another mysterious Stand named Whitesnake. Whitesnake uses its power to remove Jotaro's super-powerful Stand Star Platinum and Jotaro's memories, as two Stand Discs. Jotaro sinks into a deathlike state, and Jolyne must somehow find a way to recover Star Platinum from White Snake's user, Enrico Pucci. Prisoner of Love Ermes' Kiss There's Six of Them! Foo Fighters Along the way, she picks up allies such as F.F (Foo Fighters), a Stand of living plankton that took the form of a dead prisoner. The Collector, Marilyn Manson Miraschon, Marilyn Manson Savage Garden Strategy ...The amnesic Weather Report of the Stand Weather Report has the sky rain poison frogs. Flash Flood Warning In a flashback, Pucci talks with DIO. It is explained that Jotaro burned Dio's Diary. Kiss of Love & Revenge Ultra Security Solitary His Name is Anasui The murderer Narciso Anasui of the Stand Diver Down emerges. The Secret of Guard Westwood Survivor Viviano Westwood, Planet Waves Burn Dragon's Dream Kenzou, Dragon's Dream Father: Jotaro, Daughter: Jolyne Father: Jotaro Kujo - Daughter: Jolyne Cujoh Jotaro is seen dormant (in a lotus position) under the care of the Speedwagon Foundation. The scene of Jolyne's first arrest is shown in a flashback. Birth of the "Green" Here Comes Yo-Yo Ma! Yo-Yo Ma F.F - The Witness Awaken Green Baby Whitesnake - The Pursuer Paradise Time In a flashback, DIO gives Pucci one of his finger bones. New Moon! New Priest ...Being as DIO and Joestar bloodlines are connected, Pucci gains a star birthmark, inadvertently letting Jolyne know where he was going. Jail House Lock! Miu Miu, Jail House Lock Escape... Jolyne, Ermes, and Emporio escape from prison on their hunt for Pucci while Anasui and Weather Report also escape in pursuit of Jolyne. Jolyne succeeds in sending both of Jotaro's discs to The SPW Foundation, and his revival quickly goes underway. Though her primary objective is achieved, justice and vengeance spurn Jolyne's chase for Pucci. Three Men in the Hospital Bohemian Rhapsody Ungalo, Bohemian Rhapsody Long Time No See, Romeo Sky High Rykiel, Sky High Defeating him, Jolyne regrets that this generation under the Brando and Joestar families should have met under such circumstances. Three Days to the New Moon Under World Donatello Versace, Under World Heavy Weather Weather Report receives his Memory Disc, re-releasing his rage at his brother Pucci; manifesting as the new Stand power Heavy Weather. Coming to Cape Canaveral The New Moon's Gravity C-Moon C-Moon Made in Heaven Made in Heaven What a Wonderful World Characters Major Battles Chapters Stone Ocean consists of 158 chapters, compiled into Volumes 64 to 80 of the Jump Comics collected editions. The left column consists of the titles from the volumes while the right column consists of the titles from the Weekly Shonen Jump release of Part VI.http://wikiwiki.jp/jojo2ch/?%A5%C7%A1%BC%A5%BF%2F%BC%FD%CF%BF%CF%C3%B0%EC%CD%F7%2Fpart6 |Vol3 = |#1 = 1 (64) |#2 = 64 |#3 = |JP Date = May 1, 2000http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872866-7 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 595. その①|Sutōn Ōshan Sono 1}} |C102 = 596. その②|Sutōn Ōshan Sono 2}} |C103 = 597. その③|Sutōn Ōshan Sono 3}} |C104 = 598. 40536空条徐倫 その①|Shūjin Bangō Efu Ī 40536 Kūjō Jorīn Sono 1}} |C105 = 599. 40536空条徐倫 その②|Shūjin Bangō Efu Ī 40536 Kūjō Jorīn Sono 2}} |C106 = 600. 40536空条徐倫 その③|Shūjin Bangō Efu Ī 40536 Kūjō Jorīn Sono 3}} |C107 = 601. |C108 = 602. |C201 = 1. |C202 = 2. |C203 = 3. |C204 = 4. |C205 = 5. |C206 = 6. |C207 = 7. |C208 = 8. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 2 (65) |#2 = 65 |#3 = |JP Date = August 4, 2000http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-872899-5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 603. |C102 = 604. |C103 = 605. |C104 = 606. |C105 = 607. |C106 = 608. |C107 = 609. |C108 = 610. |C109 = 611. |C201 = 9. S.F |C202 = 10. |C203 = 11. |C204 = 12. |C205 = 13. |C206 = 14. |C207 = 15. |C208 = 16. |C209 = 17. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 3 (66) |#2 = 66 |#3 = |JP Date = October 4, 2000http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873027-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 612. |C102 = 613. |C103 = 614. |C104 = 615. |C105 = 616. |C106 = 617. |C107 = 618. |C108 = 619. |C109 = 620. |C110 = 621. |C201 = 18. |C202 = 19. |C203 = 20. |C204 = 21. |C205 = 22. |C206 = 23. |C207 = 24. |C208 = 25. |C209 = 26. |C210 = 27. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 4 (67) |#2 = 67 |#3 = |JP Date = December 4, 2000http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873051-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 622. |C102 = 623. |C103 = 624. |C104 = 625. |C105 = 626. |C106 = 627. |C107 = 628. |C108 = 629. |C109 = 630. |C201 = 28. |C202 = 29. |C203 = 30. |C204 = 31. |C205 = 32. |C206 = 33. |C207 = 34. |C208 = 35. |C209 = 36. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 5 (68) |#2 = 68 |#3 = |JP Date = February 2, 2001http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873077-6 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 631. |C102 = 632. |C103 = 633. |C104 = 634. |C105 = 635. |C106 = 636. |C107 = 637. |C108 = 638. |C109 = 639. |C201 = 37. |C202 = 38. |C203 = 39. |C204 = 40. |C205 = 41. |C206 = 42. |C207 = 43. |C208 = 44. |C209 = 45. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 6 (69) |#2 = 69 |#3 = |JP Date = April 4, 2001http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873103-2 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 640. |C102 = 641. |C103 = 642. |C104 = 643. |C105 = 644. |C106 = 645. |C107 = 646. |C108 = 647. |C109 = 648. |C201 = 46. |C202 = 47. |C203 = 48. |C204 = 49. |C205 = 50. |C206 = 51. |C207 = 52. |C208 = 53. |C209 = 54. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 7 (70) |#2 = 70 |#3 = |JP Date = June 4, 2001http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873126-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 649. |C102 = 650. |C103 = 651. |C104 = 652. |C105 = 653. |C106 = 654. |C107 = 655. |C108 = 656. |C109 = 657. |C201 = 55. |C202 = 56. |C203 = 57. |C204 = 58. |C205 = 59. |C206 = 60. |C207 = 61. |C208 = 62. |C209 = 63. }} |Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu}} |Vol3 = |#1 = 8 (71) |#2 = 71 |#3 = |JP Date = September 4, 2001http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873160-5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 658. |C102 = 659. |C103 = 660. |C104 = 661. その①|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 1}} |C105 = 662. その②|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 2}} |C106 = 663. その③|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 3}} |C107 = 664. その④|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 4}} |C108 = 665. その⑤|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 5}} |C109 = 666. |C201 = 64. |C202 = 65. |C203 = 66. |C204 = 67. |C205 = 68. |C206 = 69. |C207 = 70. |C208 = 71. |C209 = 72. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 9 (72) |#2 = 72 |#3 = |JP Date = November 2, 2001http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873183-4 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 667. その⑥|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 6}} |C102 = 668. その⑦|Moe yo Doragonzu Dorīmu Sono 7}} |C103 = 669. |C104 = 670. |C105 = 671. |C106 = 672. |C107 = 673. |C108 = 674. |C109 = 675. |C201 = 73. |C202 = 74. |C203 = 75. |C204 = 76. |C205 = 77. |C206 = 78. |C207 = 79. |C208 = 80. |C209 = 81. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 10 (73) |#2 = 73 |#3 = |JP Date = February 4, 2002http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873225-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 676. |C102 = 677. · -目撃者 その①|Efu Efu - Mokugekisha Sono 1}} |C103 = 678. · -目撃者 その②|Efu Efu - Mokugekisha Sono 2}} |C104 = 679. -目覚め その①|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 1}} |C105 = 680. -目覚め その②|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 2}} |C106 = 681. -目覚め その③|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 3}} |C107 = 682. -目覚め その④|AWAKEN-Mezame Sono 4}} |C108 = 683. |C109 = 684. |C201 = 82. |C202 = 83. |C203 = 84. |C204 = 85. |C205 = 86. |C206 = 87. |C207 = 88. |C208 = 89. |C209 = 90. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 11 (74) |#2 = 74 |#3 = |JP Date = April 4, 2002http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873250-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 685. |C102 = 686. |C103 = 687. |C104 = 688. |C105 = 689. 神父|Shingetsu no Toki! Nyū Shinpu}} |C106 = 690. ! その①|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 1}} |C107 = 691. ! その②|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 2}} |C108 = 692. ! その③|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 3}} |C109 = 693. ! その④|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 4}} |C201 = 91. |C202 = 92. |C203 = 93. |C204 = 94. |C205 = 95. |C206 = 96. |C207 = 97. |C208 = 98. |C209 = 99. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 12 (75) |#2 = 75 |#3 = |JP Date = July 4, 2002http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873284-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 694. ! その⑤|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 5}} |C102 = 695. ! その⑥|Jeiru Hausu Rokku! Sono 6}} |C103 = 696. |C104 = 697. |C105 = 698. その①|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 1}} |C106 = 699. その②|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 2}} |C107 = 700. その③|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 3}} |C108 = 701. その④|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 4}} |C109 = 702. その⑤|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 5}} |C201 = 100. |C202 = 101. |C203 = 102. |C204 = 103. |C205 = 104. |C206 = 105. |C207 = 106. |C208 = 107. |C209 = 108. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 13 (76) |#2 = 76 |#3 = |JP Date = September 4, 2002http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873315-9 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 703. その⑥|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 6}} |C102 = 704. その⑦|Bohemian Rapusodī Sono 7}} |C103 = 705. |C104 = 706. |C105 = 707. |C106 = 708. |C107 = 709. |C108 = 710. |C109 = 711. |C201 = 109. |C202 = 110. |C203 = 111. |C204 = 112. |C205 = 113. |C206 = 114. |C207 = 115. |C208 = 116. |C209 = 117. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 14 (77) |#2 = 77 |#3 = |JP Date = December 4, 2002http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873346-3 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 712. |C102 = 713. |C103 = 714. |C104 = 715. |C105 = 716. |C106 = 717. |C107 = 718. |C108 = 719. |C109 = 720. |C201 = 118. |C202 = 119. |C203 = 120. |C204 = 121. |C205 = 122. |C206 = 123. |C207 = 124. |C208 = 125. |C209 = 126. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 15 (78) |#2 = 78 |#3 = |JP Date = February 4, 2003http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873383-8 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 721. |C102 = 722. |C103 = 723. |C104 = 724. |C105 = 725. |C106 = 726. |C107 = 727. |C108 = 728. |C109 = 729. |C201 = 127. |C202 = 128. |C203 = 129. |C204 = 130. |C205 = 131. |C206 = 132. |C207 = 133. |C208 = 134. |C209 = 135. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 16 (79) |#2 = 79 |#3 = |JP Date = April 4, 2003http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873410-1 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 730. |C102 = 731. |C103 = 732. |C104 = 733. |C105 = 734. |C106 = 735. その①|Shī Mūn Sono 1}} |C107 = 736. その②|Shī Mūn Sono 2}} |C108 = 737. その③|Shī Mūn Sono 3}} |C109 = 738. その④|Shī Mūn Sono 4}} |C110 = 739. その⑤|Shī Mūn Sono 5}} |C111 = 740. その⑥|Shī Mūn Sono 6}} |C201 = 136. |C202 = 137. |C203 = 138. |C204 = 139. |C205 = 140. |C206 = 141. |C207 = 142. |C208 = 143. |C209 = 144. |C210 = 145. |C211 = 146. }} |Vol3 = |#1 = 17 (80) |#2 = 80 |#3 = |JP Date = July 4, 2003http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=978-4-08-873483-5 |US Date = |JP ISBN = |US ISBN = |C101 = 741. その⑦|Shī Mūn Sono 7}} |C102 = 742. その⑧|Shī Mūn Sono 8}} |C103 = 743. |C104 = 744. |C105 = 745. |C106 = 746. |C107 = 747. |C108 = 748. |C109 = 749. |C110 = 750. |C111 = 751. |C112 = 752. |C201 = 147. |C202 = 148. |C203 = 149. |C204 = 150. |C205 = 151. |C206 = 152. |C207 = 153. |C208 = 154. |C209 = 155. |C210 = 156. |C211 = 157. |C212 = 158. }} Gallery Volumes 64-80 Spine.png|Volumes 64 through 80 spine art Part6 Endpicture.jpg|Part VI's End picture Trivia *''Part VI'' has the highest number of female allies among its cast. **Also interesting to note, one of the allies, Narciso Anasui, was originaly going to be a female character, but was later reintroduced as a male character. Several names for characters are derived from fashion brands; numbering more than popular music references. Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Parts Category:Manga